


a nose for what goes

by hydrochaeris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Fluff, M/M, SO MANY METAPHORS...... so little of them actually good.........., this is 80 percent me making fun of romance and 20 percent wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrochaeris/pseuds/hydrochaeris
Summary: Nursey’s least favorite sense was smell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the tumblr prompt "You smell so good," if you couldn't tell from the two nose related puns that are the title and summary. you can reblog the post [here](http://wholsomholsom.tumblr.com/post/157084311266/can-you-do-nurseydex-28-holsom-6-and-lamilla-67)!

Nursey’s least favorite sense was smell.

Alright, that wasn’t entirely true. It just seemed kind of pointless, you know? An extension of what your tongue could already do in a much more meaningful sense. Not in a dirty way either. Just. Scent was weird, and not in a way he enjoyed. Not that he had really strong opinions about this one way or the other, but if he’d had to give up one of his five, he’d always figured lack of smell was the way to go.

Maybe it was because he was allergic to so much shit that he couldn’t smell most of the time anyway. Only if it was really strong and demanding, not like the candles that the people in his Feminist Literature class talked about all the time. But he’d never had much of a reason to care about candles beyond that time he noticed their flames never stood quite still, and the realization almost made him cry.

Anyway.

He and Lardo had just come back from Sephora when they’d decided to go chill at the Haus and maybe offer to paint some nails or put some perfume or lipstick on the other teammates. Though that could be dangerous, because Nursey was pretty sure one of the shades of purple he’d gotten plus Ransom’s lips would be enough to kill a man. And he liked Holster too much to do that to him.

Luckily for Holster, Ransom wasn’t anywhere to be found at the moment.

“We should go to the Reading Room and try your new mascara,” Lardo said. They were just about to turn into the staircase when Nursey, because his life was a failed attempt at every cliché rom-com, bumped directly into Dex.

“Oh, shit, my bad,” he said. Lardo, standing behind Dex, gave him a look before nearly running up the stairs at a pace he’d not have thought someone with such short legs could manage. So maybe he’d told her about his crush when he was high. Fuck.

Speaking of his crush, and speaking of speaking, Dex… wasn’t. Which was weird, seeing as Nursey had basically just slammed him into a wall.

“Um… you okay?”

Dex’s eyes widened, as if he’d only just noticed Nursey’s presence, and he nodded his head twice in an almost mechanical manner.

“Yeah.” His voice was a raw rasp of a thing. Nursey winced hearing it. Dex inhaled, seemed to instantly regret doing so, and coughed emphatically into his fist. “Uh, I mean, yes. I’m okay. Watch where you’re going, idiot.”

Nursey realized belatedly that they were still very much in each other’s space. Which wasn’t entirely unusual, but usually they were that way to provoke the other. This wasn’t provoking. This was… provocative?

 _Okay, chill, Nurse_ , he thought sternly. _Just because your life has some minor aspects of a Nicholas Sparks movie does not mean you should think like a white straight guy._

But Dex was still staring at him, and then Nursey saw his gaze shift down.

Dex stepped closer, and Nursey was pretty sure he nearly lost consciousness. _Why does he have the cutest nose to ever exist? Why does it have so many kissable freckles? Why is he designed for me to suffer?_

Again with the straight white male trains of thought. Not that they weren’t accurate, but.

Dex stepped closer, and his eyes were definitely on Nursey’s lips. Holy shit. He dropped the Sephora bag. Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit _holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit_ —

“Can I,” Dex said, voice loud and awkward in the silent contained moment between them, bursting at the seams of the world that had narrowed to just two boys standing at the corner of a staircase, but somehow building it, too. “Can I—”

Nursey moved their heads closer in one fluid motion. He looked at the eyes he’d spent so many nights dreaming of, the lips he’d been waiting forever to speak those words.

He said, “Really? Two seconds after you called me an idiot?”

Dex destroyed the vase between their profiles.

Nursey backed him against the wall and Dex made a soft gasping noise, grasping Nursey’s upper arms and sinking into the kiss. Nursey refused to make a drowning metaphor, but like, it was right there. His mind started down a potential Wicked Witch of the West and melting route, but then Dex’s tongue was in his mouth, and metaphors couldn’t be assed to make their way between them. His thoughts were a symphony of _I can’t fucking believe this is happening_ and _Holy shit_ and _I mean it’s too early to tell him that I’m in love with him, but the thing he just did with his teeth? I would be in love with him for that alone_ and _Holy_ fucking _shit_.

Dex broke the kiss and Nursey thought immediately that he was the best conductor to ever direct him. Then trashed that because it was a terrible metaphor, shit, if that was what one kiss from Dex did to him he would never write coherently again. Assuming there would be more kisses.

“So we should probably talk about—” Dex blurted, and his irises were flames frozen in time though all the rest of him flickered. There. There’s the fucking candle metaphor.

“Wait, I have a question,” Nursey said. He felt the annoyance in the lines of Dex’s face where potential energy still connected them. “Uh, so like, I kind of get the feeling we’ve been about to do that for awhile, but like, why now?”

Dex blinked. His nose wrinkled. Nursey’s nose was still just barely touching his cheek.

“You smell so good.”

Nursey tilted his head, confused, then it hit him and he started to laugh, the ugly cackle kind that tore right from his core and wouldn’t stop.

“Nurse? Jesus, I—sorry, that was a stupid reason, I guess you just got a new cologne or something—”

Nursey straightened up from where he’d been clutching his side and looked Dex dead in the eye.

“I can’t believe trying on perfumes at Sephora with Lardo lead to the best kiss of my life.”

So maybe there were some perks to this whole smell thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the weirdness of this nursey pov, i wrote it directly after writing chowder pov and switching the mindset fucked this up a bit lol


End file.
